Chat:Morning Glories 29
Morning Glories Issue 29 Tinychat from July 31, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 ssefjg entered the room 0002 macey entered the room 0003 mourntheglories entered the room 0004 richard_vasseur entered the room 0005 bennettca entered the room 0006 caseyballvins entered the room 0007 mourntheglories: it is good to be back. 0008 macey: that is good 0009 guest-1067493 changed nickname to ssefjg 0010 guest-1067505 changed nickname to darrrrkvengeance 0011 mourntheglories: How are you? 0012 macey: good! 0013 macey: how are you all coping with that last page because 0014 darrrrkvengeance: hey all! 0015 macey: i think that wins for biggest last page yet 0016 bennettca: Hey dark 0017 caseyballvins: Definitely 0018 mourntheglories: hahahaha casey as a mom calling her baby dude... best. 0019 richard_vasseur: its now mornglorschat instead of mgchat but I found it any way 0020 caseyballvins: I sort of just sat there with my mouth hanging 0021 macey: i really love how nick writes adult casey yeah 0022 macey: she's not completely different, she's still CASEY 0023 macey: and i really love that 0024 caseyballvins: It's really great 0025 mourntheglories: yeah still acts like a teen with a sass additude 0026 macey: in other news 0027 richard_vasseur: unfortunatelt MG # 29 only comes out tomorrow here 0028 macey: ohh no richard you're going to be super spoiled 0029 mourntheglories: yes, I'm sure it has all the practice with his own new babe 0030 bennettca: Comixology, quick! 0031 macey: or the image store!! 0032 richard_vasseur: does not ship to Canada 0033 richard_vasseur: on digital 0034 bennettca: Eh? I bought mine from there this morning 0035 caseyballvins: Download now, buy later? 0036 richard_vasseur: \i tried 0037 macey: perhaps richard's in a different area 0038 richard_vasseur: they do not accept Canadain orders 0039 richard_vasseur: maybe 0040 mourntheglories: oh richard ; ; 0041 macey: comixology? really? how about the image store? 0042 richard_vasseur: same 0043 macey: that's weird 0044 mourntheglories: here go read this http 0045 richard_vasseur: but it will be at my store tomorrow 0046 mourntheglories: so you aren't lost 0047 richard_vasseur: I read that earlier 0048 mourntheglories: okay good 0049 darrrrkvengeance: if he's anything like me, he'll STILL be lost. 0050 macey: susan how are you faring 0051 susan: hello 0052 mourntheglories: we are all lost 0053 susan: i am fine 0054 mourntheglories: heya susan 0055 macey: even with the fukayama suffering??? 0056 macey: i don't think you're the real susan 0057 mourntheglories: more like 0058 susan: aha 0059 darrrrkvengeance: poor hisao! 0060 mourntheglories: SADDEST GLORIES REUNION EVER 0061 susan: i've perfected denial 0062 richard_vasseur: So Casey causes everyone to lose their powers 0063 susan: and it's been spread out over months to lessen pain 0064 macey: i don't think they completely lost them. that would be kinda a cop out 0065 macey: i think she negated the effects of them 0066 cassidy: more like a reset maybe? 0067 macey: maybe negated them for a period of time long enough that the guards could take irina 0068 mourntheglories: I don't know how I feel about that, I think I want to wait on that theory lol. 0069 caseyballvins: And she doesn't remember anything that happened now? 0070 vicky: yo 0071 richard_vasseur: like at the end of Lost 0072 susan: hi vicky 0073 macey: vicky how are you pal 0074 mourntheglories: the question is does she remember as Adult casey and not as teenage casey 0075 vicky: hi hiii i am ready to get my mg oonn 0076 caseyballvins: THE REAL QUESTION 0077 macey: AND are casey and clarkson separate now?? 0078 macey: i kind of hope so because david needs a mommy but 0079 darrrrkvengeance: if the powers go with the knowledge -- one's eyes being opened -- maybe losing the power 0080 macey: hmmm 0081 bennettca: I'm sure Hunter's right on track for a nervous breakdown 0082 darrrrkvengeance: means losing the knowledge 0083 mourntheglories: or two different timelines paths 0084 mourntheglories: yuuup poor baby Hunter 0085 macey: hunter's pretty good with the denial thing 0086 macey: i think he's fine for now. he'll cry it out but i can't see him breaking 0087 caseyballvins: Hunter will be pull through, but I feel terrible for him all the time 0088 darrrrkvengeance: maybe Hunter feels he has a mission now 0089 bennettca: Saw a couple of people get killed, and had a boatload of information dropped on his head 0090 mourntheglories: I think with future Jade and all that is the most crazy so he can deal with everything els 0091 darrrrkvengeance: the Cartesian search for Truth 0092 macey: hunter going all x-files 0093 macey: the truth is out there 0094 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0095 darrrrkvengeance: yes! 0096 caseyballvins: Yes, Macey! 0097 macey: MATT 0098 macey: matt you're not foolin anyone 0099 macey: you gotta be more discreet than that, man 0100 therealjoeyeisma: no i am not matt i am joey eisma i make art for youu 0101 mourntheglories: yeah no duh 0102 mourntheglories: lol 0103 macey: joe would never go by JOEY 0104 mourntheglories: oh god joey is the best part of that 0105 macey: okay maybe he would i don't know him that well. but he has never done it on the chat! 0106 mourntheglories: so is he in transit to boston or why couldn't he make the chat today? 0107 mourntheglories: Softball is finally over on Wed nights and he is not here! wtf mate 0108 richard_vasseur: Joe told me he would be here 0109 therealjoeyeisma: i am on date night, thats why i have my surrogate here to keep the peace 0110 mourntheglories: prove this fact 0111 macey: joe has a dinner night with his wife, 0112 macey: yes 0113 macey: joe tweeted about it! 0114 mourntheglories: no that you are his surrogate lmao 0115 mourntheglories: I believe that. 0116 macey: ah you know what we gotta talk about?? 0117 macey: guys akiko is ALIVE 0118 caseyballvins: I'm so happy 0119 caseyballvins: Can we talk about David? 0120 mourntheglories: with the omnious words for now 0121 bennettca: Or the triumphant return of Pamela? 0122 mourntheglories: PAMELAAAAA 0123 darrrrkvengeance: PAMELA WINS! 0124 macey: IM SO PROUD OF PAMELA 0125 abetterfuture: How long has it been since we saw her? 0126 darrrrkvengeance: that was so awesome 0127 macey: god i think she last showed up in 0128 mourntheglories: sorry I had to put that up on tumblr first right away made me not so sad about everything 0129 macey: 14? so like 15 issues 0130 macey: it's about time 0131 bennettca: She had a background appearance at the start of woodrun, soooo too long 0132 mourntheglories: yeah no dialouge tho 0133 macey: i hope we see the guy whose ear she cut off in the background sometimes 0134 caseyballvins: It's nice to have the world's greatest RA back 0135 macey: just a guy walking around with one ear 0136 darrrrkvengeance: now i wish Zoe and Pamela had been on the same team 0137 abetterfuture: Disadvantake of having 30 fan-beloved characters. 0138 mourntheglories: so did anyone else feel that this was a fast read and we have been spoiled with long doubl 0139 abetterfuture: Not enough time for any, 0140 darrrrkvengeance: lol, macey 0141 mourntheglories: sized issue too much lately 0142 mourntheglories: issues* 0143 caseyballvins: It was a really fast read 0144 macey: haha, yeah 0145 macey: but we'll have to get used to it again 0146 mourntheglories: yup. 0147 caseyballvins: I felt kind of winded like, did that all just happen? 0148 macey: especially with the two-a-month issues in september and october 0149 mourntheglories: its okay we dealt with 29 issues, whats another 70 plus months lmao 0150 darrrrkvengeance: yay, 2-a-months! 0151 bennettca: Yeah, really excited for the fall 0152 mourntheglories: thast excite! 0153 mourntheglories: was that confirme 0154 abetterfuture: Looking forward to Guillaume's issue. 0155 macey: going back to character issues is going to be both refreshing and bizarre 0156 mourntheglories: cause image has been re-doing their website and all @@; 0157 macey: because it's been sooo long 0158 macey: yes it is confirmed! press releases 0159 mourntheglories: like I got exxcited for double issues of bedlam today... but no dice just 8 lol 0160 macey: haha, never trust the image site. it's nice and new, but terrible at updating. 0161 darrrrkvengeance: picked up the Bedlam TPB today. excited to read it 0162 macey: bedlam is a lot different from mg- it appeals to a different sort of reader 0163 darrrrkvengeance: i read the issue they had for free on Comixology 0164 bennettca: Did you see the upcoming covers? The Vanessa/Brendan one, and the return of Goth-Jade? 0165 abetterfuture: Never heard of Bedlam before. Anyone wanny give me a pitch? 0166 macey: yeah! those looked AMAZING 0167 macey: rodin is kicking it out of the park 0168 richard_vasseur: well no Joe yet again. He cancels out a lot. In 4 months I have yet to see him on here. 0169 cassidy: I did a happy dance when I saw both MG and Bedlam on the shelf today 0170 caseyballvins: He was here last month 0171 darrrrkvengeance: i think (from one issue) Bedlam is about a maybe-reformed Joker-like character 0172 bennettca: And the one before.. 0173 abetterfuture: Cool. 0174 macey: betterfuture 0175 darrrrkvengeance: the art is amazing 0176 macey: joker, yeah 0177 darrrrkvengeance: scary! 0178 macey: and now he's been rehabilitated and he's trying to solve crimes with his info 0179 macey: it's not as intense as mg in terms of mystery, but damn, is it gory 0180 therealjoeyeisma: the artist of that book, Ryan Browne, is awesome with the arts 0181 abetterfuture: Wow. I'm definitely going to check it out. 0182 macey: do you watch hannibal? like, hannibal levels of gore at times 0183 therealjoeyeisma: if you guys haven't checked out God Hates Astronauts yet you really should 0184 susan: hi i'm back 0185 cassidy: intense and all over the place with the storyline; really keeps your interest in little 0186 cassidy: bits of information 0187 macey: i really need to read GHA. i've only heard good things. 0188 macey: and ryan's stuff is great- love him in bedlam and his guest stuff in manhattan projects 0189 abetterfuture: What's Nick's best non-Morning Glories series? 0190 macey: god, i haven't read any of his stuff besides bedlam 0191 darrrrkvengeance: i really liked that first arc of THUNDER Agents 0192 therealjoeyeisma: infinite vacation is fantastic 0193 macey: WAIT oh! i am reading superior foes of spider man! 0194 mourntheglories: his arc in theif of thieves was good 0195 susan: i read a little bit of forgetless and i was so confused 0196 mourntheglories: infinite vacation 0197 abetterfuture: Any others that are so mythology-focused? 0198 darrrrkvengeance: i loved the art in infinite vacation, but there was one point where it got too much for me 0199 macey1: aw hell, chat just reloaded for me 0200 bennettca: Not a Nick series, but Locke & Key had more mythology than I was expecting 0201 macey1: anybody have the first few minutes of the chat? 0202 mourntheglories: ooo I just picked up issue one of that 0203 susan: i came it at 8 0204 darrrrkvengeance: i'm waiting on Omega; i'm current on L&K through Clockworks 0205 susan: i dunno how much there was before that 0206 mourntheglories: i came in at 813 0207 susan: okay you got it 0208 macey1: krystle just save what you have and put it on pastebin, if you can 0209 macey1: thanks so much augh. susan thanks to you too 0210 darrrrkvengeance: oh, what covers did you all pick up? 0211 darrrrkvengeance: i got the Jeff Lemire 0212 macey1: i ordered this issue from tfaw before we knew we were getting variants so 0213 susan: i haven't got a hard copy yet 0214 macey1: i have NO IDEA what i am getting 0215 macey1: i would get the zarcone cover though. y'all know i love tuna 0216 darrrrkvengeance: i loved Rodin's normal one too; but i already had the Emma Rios David from issue 27 0217 bennettca: Only got the digital, but I want the 16-bit one 0218 susan: i usually just get what my lcs puts aside for me heh heh 0219 macey1: and rodin's cover is my second choice! 0220 mourntheglories: I comixology today worked later than I wanted too 0221 upguntha: hola 0222 bennettca: Hey hey 0223 abetterfuture: I'm digital-only, but I loved Joe's as usual. Jun/Guillaume cuteness! 0224 susan: ohh yea joe's was so great this issue 0225 mourntheglories: how do I copy paste the chat again macey? 0226 macey1: joe's covers are always wonderful 0227 bennettca: Comixology has Joe's X-Men cover listed for #32 0228 abetterfuture: It's wierd how the only Jun/Guillaume stuff we've gotten for 6 issues has been on the cove 0229 abetterfuture: r. 0230 macey1: just highlight everything and copy! 0231 macey1: bennett i think that's just a mistale 0232 bennettca: Was thinking it might be 0233 macey1: although...it does make me curious who's the centric character of 32 0234 upguntha: i doubt those 2 will be in each other's arms anytime soon 0235 macey1: we know we're getting irina, vanessa and jade issues next arc so 0236 macey1: who are the other two? 0237 bennettca: But I figured the Walking Dead one was eventually used as a variant 0238 mourntheglories: alright got up to 813 0239 macey1: krystle you are wonderful 0240 darrrrkvengeance: probably a Hisao, i'd guess 0241 macey1: we do need a hisao, yeah 0242 abetterfuture: I thought next arc was one-issue-per-Truant? 0243 macey1: betterfuture 0244 darrrrkvengeance: oh, is it only truants 0245 upguntha: that;'s what i thought but we only have 4 issues 0246 mourntheglories: Hmmm. 0247 macey1: plus nick said this arc ends with 34 to me on twitter and that would be five issues 0248 ashley: at sdcc, Nick said we're getting a Hunter issue after Irina's 0249 macey1: (#30-#34) 0250 darrrrkvengeance: i'm greatly looking forward to tuna's issue 0251 mourntheglories: Where are those silly peoples who work on the comics when you need them 0252 macey1: aaahhh! okay, that solves one 0253 ashley: It's alternating Truants and and Glories 0254 upguntha: unless we keep Akiko in bed and Tuna in mysteris 0255 macey1: ashley you saint, thank you 0256 mourntheglories: Thank you ashley 0257 macey1: so irina-hunter-vanessa-jade-?? 0258 abetterfuture: Thanks, Ashley! 0259 macey1: that sounds good 0260 mourntheglories: excite! 0261 macey1: so who's the bet on the last truant? 0262 bennettca: I'm not sure I'm mentally prepared to go back to one character an issue 0263 darrrrkvengeance: Ian 0264 macey1: i'm thinking either guillaume or ian 0265 abetterfuture: Guillaume? 0266 vicky: pls 0267 macey1: akiko is out of commision and fortunato is...fortunato 0268 darrrrkvengeance: ian needs something about him to make me care 0269 macey1: i love ian but he's sort of useless, i admit, haha 0270 upguntha: he seels mellon by the sea shore 0271 darrrrkvengeance: bbiam 0272 nick: hey everyone 0273 mourntheglories: He does need more character depth besides OH I LOVE YOU AKIKO STEAL MY COMICS ANYTIME 0274 macey1: NICK 0275 bennettca: Hey Nick 0276 vicky: hi nick! 0277 abetterfuture: Hey Nick! 0278 mourntheglories: Heya Nick 0279 upguntha: heyooooo 0280 mourntheglories: So are you guys alternating truant/glory from here on out rinse and repeat? 0281 macey1: best last page yet, man 0282 abetterfuture: Nick, what's the current series plan? 110 Issues? 125 Issues? 0283 upguntha: still trying to pick my jaw from the floor 0284 mourntheglories: I dunno the casey Return page was good too 0285 macey1: i think we all sort of expected casey coming back, though 0286 macey1: not THIS 0287 mourntheglories: yeah biggest suprise 0288 philmaira: Anyone else catch Cassey's hospital room is 813? 0289 nick: current series plan- right now, I don't have a plan that's less than 100, or more than 150 0290 macey1: phil 0291 bennettca: Yuuuup 0292 macey1: and when david wakes up it's 8 0293 bennettca: And Hunter's book club? 0294 macey1: *8 0295 akbogert: well it is, just not a time 0296 macey1: okay yeah 0297 upguntha: lol 0298 akbogert: 0299 abetterfuture: Sounds great. 0300 macey1: nick i remember reading an old interview from when you got started where you said 75 issue 0301 macey1: s 0302 macey1: i thought it was hilarious 0303 nick: heh, yeah, very early on, I thought 75 was ambitious 0304 upguntha: Hunter's book club is at 8 0305 mourntheglories: and maggies av club ; ; 0306 nick: by 2nd arc I knew we needed more than that, but at this point we're pretty set on a path 0307 bennettca: And "If you're reading this, you're trying too hard"? 0308 mourntheglories: hahaha yup 0309 philmaira: that was good 0310 akbogert: ^^^ yes 0311 abetterfuture: Ha! DIdn't get that one! 0312 mourntheglories: im glad there were some hilarity portions 0313 bennettca: I know I am, but I can't help it! You make me this way! 0314 darrrrkvengeance: back. hey nick! 0315 macey1: joe is trying to catch up to rob guillory in terms of background jokes 0316 macey1: rob was in this issue, wasn't he? as the janior? 0317 macey1: *janitor 0318 abetterfuture: How many "big" characters are there left to introduce? Or is Tom the last one? 0319 upguntha: i feel like there will be more 0320 bennettca: Still need Benjamin.. 0321 macey1: if we haven't seen benjamin already, we do need him 0322 upguntha: and Walid 0323 mourntheglories: See and here I am worrying about 50 issues in the future when we find out who the headmast 0324 mourntheglories: er is 0325 macey1: WALID thank you for reminding me n 0326 macey1: ben and walid, then 0327 macey1: but at least we've had the seeds planted for them 0328 nick: lots more characters coming. 30 and 31 both got new faces 0329 mourntheglories: and biggs and wedge 0330 leanne: hello friends i survived my drive 0331 darrrrkvengeance: now that Pamela has won Woodrun all the suspense is gone. 0332 mourntheglories: yeah don't forget the mysterious girl with the creepy dudes... 0333 macey1: you did it leanne i'm proud 0334 leanne: thank u friend ;u; also hi nick!! 0335 macey1: krystle, do you mean from 25? that's alicia! we know her! 0336 upguntha: i knew my girl could do it 0337 mourntheglories: now its WHAT WILL PAMELA DO NEXT 0338 leanne: what is the current topic of conversation 0339 leanne: oh pamela 0340 leanne: WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE DID WITH THE EAR 0341 mourntheglories: oh when did we meet alicia >.> 0342 macey1: i'm so proud of pamela, nick 0343 nick: everyone here called pamela winning 0344 macey1: waaay back in 6, krystle 0345 mourntheglories: see this is what happens when I have a life for the summer and don't make it to chats 0346 upguntha: make a necklease out of it 0347 macey1: she's future jade's secretary 0348 bennettca: I'm kind of hoping it'll turn up as a trophy in her room 0349 mourntheglories: oh i will have to re-read 0350 leanne: oh my god 0351 philmaira: what's the dealwith Ted? 0352 leanne: what if she has a collection. of ears. 0353 mourntheglories: you know it will lol 0354 leanne: from people who didnt listen. 0355 leanne: omg. 0356 macey1: pamela has a drawer of body parts 0357 leanne: terrifying 0358 mourntheglories: lmao leanne 0359 leanne: or should i say 0360 macey1: cut off of her victims 0361 bennettca: Best candidate for a spin-off series 0362 leanne: t-EAR-iffying 0363 leanne: okay im sorry 0364 macey1: WOW 0365 leanne: IM SO SORRY 0366 mourntheglories: I wonder what she was trying to cut off of Jade way back when hahah 0367 leanne: oh my god freckles maybe?? 0368 leanne: okay this conversation took a turn for the bizarre im so sorry omg 0369 mourntheglories: LEAANNNEE!!!!@*(&%*()% 0370 macey1: with pamela everything is bizarre 0371 mourntheglories: i swear tho guys 0372 upguntha: where did she get thay knife wasn't the knife only a trap for Zoe 0373 mourntheglories: i keep re-reading her page 0374 leanne: SORRY LOL 0375 mourntheglories: with voices for each character 0376 mourntheglories: i need to stop 0377 bennettca: I disagree. Continue 0378 leanne: yeah actually...where did the knife come from holy shit 0379 nick: ah, btw- seen some confusion here-- the last scene is about 10 months (roughly) 0380 philmaira: Zoe's 0381 macey1: well hodge left a knife for zoe 0382 darrrrkvengeance: maybe she took the knife off Zoe 0383 macey1: maybe they are left for everyone 0384 darrrrkvengeance: and her flag as well! 0385 mourntheglories: I should and record it and you guys could listen to my randomness 0386 leanne: maybe she pried it off of her dead body 0387 nick: from the first scene. it's two months earlier than the scene just before it (present day) 0388 leanne: maybe pamela just has a knife with her at all times 0389 macey1: right, so baby david is a few months old then 0390 nick: right 0391 philmaira: Sometimes you need to pillage the dead if you wanna win Woodrun 0392 macey1: nick you gotta tell joe he's getting good at drawing babies 0393 nick: haha will do 0394 leanne: babY DAVID......;A; 0395 leanne: oh btw any new/further theories on how david and zoe know each other? 0396 macey1: now i feel even more bad for david! now that we've seen him being normal and such 0397 therealjoeyeisma: thank you for the compliment about my baby drawing skillz 0398 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, i was wondering that too leanne 0399 bennettca: I was ready to dismiss Zoe as just reading minds like with Abe, but then there's Akiko too 0400 macey1: matt you can only WRITE babies 0401 mourntheglories: (Thanks Nick on the ten months... I need time to re-read stuff and didn't have it) 0402 therealjoeyeisma: #nomorenaptime 0403 leanne: OH MY GOD ALL MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE IN PAIN 0404 leanne: AKIKO 0405 leanne: HISAO 0406 upguntha: he also has new way of drawing faces which are awesomw 0407 macey1: poor hisao, jeez 0408 leanne: HISAO...... 0409 leanne: MY SWEET SUMMER CHILD 0410 macey1: i figured he'd get all huggy with hunter and stuff but no, got the opposite 0411 leanne: YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS CRUEL FATE LIFE HAS THRUST UPON YOU 0412 leanne: ;A; 0413 caseyballvins: I'm worried about what Hisao is going to do now... Something reckless, no doubt 0414 leanne: no dude hes like 0415 leanne: hes gonna pull a batman 0416 leanne: okay 0417 macey1: are they just gonna let him hang out in the forest though 0418 darrrrkvengeance: like sleep with a one-eared dude! 0419 leanne: hes gonna become bitter and withdrawn and vigilante 0420 mourntheglories: anext is is to send irina into the past... so she can go on talk shows and shit 0421 akbogert: hey, my fave's dead so... 0422 kat: hi 0423 upguntha: scars are sexy 0424 leanne: except he wont have a no kill policy imo 0425 leanne: so he's just gonna start 0426 leanne: killing people 0427 leanne: or at least plotting their deaths 0428 leanne: but sadly. 0429 leanne: and angstily. 0430 leanne: bc his brother is dead. 0431 leanne: weeps. 0432 leanne: and all his friends betrayed him. 0433 kat: no don't say that 0434 leanne: cries. 0435 kat: nooo 0436 leanne: including his boyfriend. 0437 leanne: sobs. 0438 macey1: hunter didn't betray him! i felt bad for hunter man 0439 leanne: oh sorry all his DUMB FORMER FRIENDS betrayed him 0440 abetterfuture: NIck described Pamela as "the seventh Glory." Will she eventually get her own issue? 0441 macey1: although the "wait shit we did this for IKE" bit was so great 0442 kat: Noooo not pam 0443 leanne: LOL OH MY GOD 0444 kat: she creeps me out 0445 leanne: THE RELENTLESS HATE THAT EVERYOEN HAS FOR IKE 0446 leanne: IS MY FAVORITE 0447 leanne: THING 0448 macey1: nick said we'd get a pamela issue one day 0449 macey1: and a megan issue too 0450 upguntha: so are there 2 Caseys out there or is Clarkson her own person now 0451 abetterfuture: Nice. 0452 leanne: omg pamela issue!! 0453 kat: nooo 0454 nick: yep 0455 darrrrkvengeance: poor ike 0456 leanne: maybe we'll see pamela's body part collection 0457 kat: oooh Megan issue 0458 macey1: megan's my favorite of the more minor cast, i can't wait to see more of her 0459 macey1: her and NINE. 0460 bennettca: Ditto 0461 bennettca: #3 might be my favourite issue 0462 macey1: can you imagine a nine issue 0463 mourntheglories: love the relentless hate for Ike, and he is just like whatever 0464 philmaira: is the MG team going to NY comic con? The site hasn't updated the Artist Alley. 0465 mourntheglories: best was "I feel like the other side of one my dates afterwards" comment or whatever 0466 nick: i'll be there 0467 abetterfuture: Johnny Lowe did a great job on Jade's "WHAT HAPPENED?" rage. 0468 upguntha: Was that supposed to be Zoe's body with the hair? 0469 mourntheglories: Nine ft Pamela issue please. 0470 bennettca: I thought it was 0471 macey1: we don't give enough props to johnny lowe, tbh 0472 mourntheglories: Or better yet Pamela ft. Nine issue 0473 nick: johnny's awesome 0474 philmaira: sweet. You were nice enough to sign my Infinite Vacations at C2E2. Now it's Bedlam. 0475 bennettca: Zoe, Maggie, Jun? 0476 leanne: ike is like. the steve carlsburg of morning glories. 0477 leanne: my favorite minor character was jun 0478 leanne: too bad he's dead 0479 mourntheglories: Johnny, wherever you may be, thank you letter god 0480 richv11: is nick, nick spencer 0481 macey1: yes it is 0482 macey1: the one and only 0483 mourntheglories: yeah hes cool i guess 0484 richv11: yes nick? 0485 upguntha: yes 0486 kat: please stop reminding me Jun's dead I'm having twin feels and my twin doesn't want a hug 0487 macey1: gotta say irina really had a mouth on her this month 0488 macey1: even i was like "whoa calm down there" 0489 upguntha: she got what she deservr 0490 upguntha: Zoe we never forget 0491 abetterfuture: When is Alex coming back on colors? I'm reading issue 19 and remembering how awesome he is 0492 nick: 030 is all Irina 0493 mourntheglories: it was the exact reaction I figured she had 0494 akbogert: lol upguntha 0495 leanne: IRINA!!! 0496 mourntheglories: blows a couple heads off, fights and screams 0497 leanne: my beautiful serial killer. 0498 macey1: good, nick. good. 0499 darrrrkvengeance: Pamela and Irina need to be roomies 0500 leanne: dude that was hella intense though like the part where she was just BLOWING DUDES' HEADS O 0501 macey1: pamela and irina would slaughter each other 0502 leanne: *OFF 0503 kat: Does Irina have an exact killcount? 0504 mourntheglories: The best there ever was, Irina issue, with more fight, bite, and @#&$% than anyone can han 0505 leanne: AND LIKE...NO ONE EVEN REACTED 0506 richv11: I like the issues that focused on one character 0507 mourntheglories: handle* 0508 macey1: i'll make an irina killcount 0509 leanne: omg macey do it. 0510 leanne: do it. 0511 macey1: although i'm sure there's more we haven't seen 0512 caseyballvins: please do it 0513 leanne: does minimum killcount then 0514 nick: next arc will be all one-character spotlights, shipping twice a month 0515 leanne: YES 0516 leanne: NICK WE LOV EYOU 0517 bennettca: Eeeeeeee 0518 macey1: leanne calm!! 0519 mourntheglories: yes please kill count for all. 0520 richv11: I read about atht so more MG issues 0521 macey1: but yes, nick, thank you 0522 leanne: okay. breathing exercises omg. calm. caaaaalm. 0523 caseyballvins: You're too good to us nick 0524 darrrrkvengeance: does her count include Jun, or only people she kills directly 0525 leanne: omg. omg tho omg. 0526 macey1: gonna be weird going to character issues after all this, but refreshing 0527 leanne: JUN.........;A; 0528 nick: and the arc after that, might be too, haven't quite decided 0529 macey1: dv i'll go with directly 0530 nick: we got a big cast now, obviously 0531 mourntheglories: ooo we can have two sep tallies 0532 leanne: dude no but what if irina and pamela 0533 leanne: TEAMED UP 0534 macey1: all the truants need backstories, although in some cases i can see why you'd put their iss 0535 macey1: ues off 0536 kat: DOOM 0537 mourntheglories: if you couldn't tell just from this chat or any other chat everyone in the MG fandom love 0538 leanne: armeggedon (again??) 0539 macey1: (akiko since she's out of commision, tuna since he's, well, tuna) 0540 mourntheglories: the character driven issues 0541 mourntheglories: freaking tuna 0542 upguntha: Has Marvel rub off on you Nick 0543 leanne: what i really like about mg is that like 0544 abetterfuture: I think I'd love two character-based arcs. 0545 leanne: it's not just the plot/myesteries and stuff that are super intense 0546 leanne: and like compelling and interesting and stuff 0547 upguntha: double shipping my heart can not survive the MG stress 0548 leanne: but each individual character, even outside of their "roles" within the main plot 0549 richv11: Are Casey and Irina going to go head to head? 0550 leanne: has like a really interesting personality and backstory 0551 darrrrkvengeance: looking forward to those 1-character arcs 0552 leanne: and i want to cuddle almost everyone 0553 darrrrkvengeance: i mentioned this before Nick arrived, but 0554 leanne: except for ike. and hunter. and nine. 0555 macey1: even the worst people are lovable in this comic 0556 leanne: but everyone else. 0557 macey1: i mean my favorite character is IRINA 0558 darrrrkvengeance: that first arc of his on THUNDER Agents, with the spotlight on each character, was one of 0559 leanne: oh and except pamela but...knife 0560 darrrrkvengeance: my faves 0561 kat: no hunter love Leanne? 0562 mourntheglories: she doesnt like the way he talked to zoe 0563 leanne: i dont like him ahhaahha 0564 susan: some people really hate hunter yea but idk maybe we shouldn't talk about that per se 0565 leanne: yeah 0566 leanne: ~nice guy complex~ 0567 leanne: but meh i understand his 0568 leanne: attractiveness i guess 0569 leanne: also, every scene with hunter and hisao is golden 0570 leanne: sO 0571 nick: 031 is all hunter 0572 mourntheglories: haha its a love hate for ya than 0573 mourntheglories: yeeeeees my baby (sorry leanne I love me some Hunter) 0574 macey1: yeah it's rotating glories-truants right? 0575 leanne: i kinda like him as a character but not as a person if that makes sense LOL 0576 leanne: same with ike 0577 nick: mostly rotating between yeah 0578 susan: anyways 0579 kat: ...I think I just freaked my twin out with MG feels 0580 macey1: yeah leanne, that's how i feel about ike 0581 macey1: he's such an awful dude but man if he isn't one of the best characters in this 0582 mourntheglories: Yeah completely gotcha, you are entitled to your opinions and likes/dislikes haha 0583 leanne: yeahhh 0584 upguntha: will you be at NYCC this year 0585 leanne: like hes an interesting person but like 0586 leanne: if i saw him in real life 0587 leanne: MAN WOULD I WANNA GUT HIM 0588 nick: i will be at nycc, yes 0589 abetterfuture: Will there be a Jun or Guillaume issue in the next arc? 0590 macey1: when jade was yelling at ike i was just internally smiling and nodding, haha 0591 leanne: this is really early but do you know if youre coming to eccc next year? 0592 richv11: In # 25 was it meant that you were suppost to know Casey was going to show up right from t 0593 vicky: oooh yay! 0594 upguntha: yayyyy 0595 richv11: the start 0596 mourntheglories: I would probably act like Casey does towards him yes. lol 0597 nick: there will be a jun AND guillaume issue this arc 0598 mourntheglories: OH SNAP 0599 lacracha_mance: Will we learn more about baby David? I was almost teary eyed on the last page. 0600 macey1: OH GOOD 0601 susan: screaming 0602 darrrrkvengeance: will you or Joe be at Baltimore CC this year? 0603 mourntheglories: its gonna be full of angst 0604 kat: juuuuuuuuuuuun 0605 abetterfuture: YES. Issue 18 was my first MG issue and I love them. 0606 leanne: OOOHHHHHHH 0607 leanne: wait jun as in 0608 leanne: eviltwin jun 0609 nick: baby david is a huge part of s2 0610 susan: he's dead 0611 macey1: i caught up with mg at 18 so that's nice 0612 leanne: or preciousbaby jun actually hisao 0613 kat: ihopeso 0614 macey1: morning glory babies was just prepping us for baby dave 0615 lacracha_mance: Thanks 0616 upguntha: is that the same David from issue 1 0617 leanne: HEY ALSO okay this is a bit of a wild theory but like 0618 leanne: remember that one photo 0619 therealjoeyeisma: we were going to debut baby david in MGB but nick was all "naw i got this" 0620 leanne: of the baby truants at camp 0621 leanne: with a little blonde kid 0622 leanne: in the front 0623 leanne: and we all speculated that it was david 0624 leanne: right?? 0625 macey1: right 0626 mourntheglories: oh god 0627 leanne: okay so i think the ages match up 0628 leanne: first of all 0629 mourntheglories: the theory making has begun with baby david 0630 leanne: i.e. in terms of when david was born and stuff (although the timmeline is still foggy) 0631 leanne: and then also okay idk if tom counts as blonde. 0632 leanne: but let's assume he's blonde. 0633 macey1: well time travel would be required 0634 leanne: and blondeness is a recessive gene 0635 leanne: and casey is blonde 0636 leanne: so like 0637 macey1: but david does seem to be the same age as our kids now 0638 leanne: GRASPING AT STRAWS, HERE 0639 upguntha: i'm surprised we haven't had baby Dagney 0640 leanne: but yeah maybe that actually is david 0641 macey1: man casey your kid got RIPPED 0642 leanne: (in which case it would be super awk for casey to explain to her husband 0643 macey1: also, he needs a hair cut, and a time out 0644 mourntheglories: cause dagney would be like teenage babysitter 0645 nick: baby david was born a few months before casey went to mga 0646 leanne: why their kid has blonde hair LOL) 0647 leanne: oh just kidding 0648 macey1: so not a may birthday, nick? 0649 leanne: WELP IGNORE MY THEORY 0650 leanne: omg blonde kid is a mystery then 0651 macey1: leanne we always have time travel 0652 mourntheglories: YOU NEVER KNOW IN THE WORLD OF MGA 0653 leanne: oh t 0654 leanne: true 0655 nick: the timeline will seem a little clearer once we get there, but, for now- 0656 nick: hospital scene is about a year before present day, clarkson already pregnant 0657 upguntha: where is this there you speak off? 0658 upguntha: lol 0659 mourntheglories: thank you for giving us hope in understanding in the future, senpai 0660 nick: last scene is two months before present day 0661 leanne: when is present day 0662 leanne: i forgot 0663 leanne: i'm sorry i'm trash 0664 mourntheglories: yeah thats where i got all messed up @@; glad thats cleared up now 0665 macey1: present day is...late may, right? 0666 susan: the original timeline 0667 susan: ohh jk 0668 leanne: (whispers which one is that) 0669 leanne: (IM LOST) 0670 abetterfuture: How for is "present day" from the first issue? 0671 leanne: (IS IT GLORIES AT SCHOOL) 0672 nick: somewhere around late may, yeah 0673 susan: perhaps early june 0674 macey1: in 23 tuna says akiko's been locked up for nearly a month 0675 mourntheglories: (SCHOOL YES) 0676 bennettca: Fortunato said he picked up Akiko after about a month 0677 macey1: and the comic started on may 4th 0678 macey1: so we can assume it's just about to be june at this point 0679 leanne: omfg all of this happened in a month 0680 leanne: at least in the original timeline 0681 leanne: oh my god 0682 susan: half this comic happened in a night 0683 macey1: i can't believe woodrun is OVER 0684 upguntha: will we ever have a meaning for the melon thing 0685 leanne: all i've done in this past month is watch star trek 0686 richv11: Nick do you see any similiarities with MG's and the TV show Lost? 0687 macey1: i'm not used to woodrun being over 0688 nick: I don't work down to the day, which can be tricky 0689 bennettca: Scarier is the last like fifteen issues have all been in like two days, I think? 0690 leanne: wasnt hte melon thing just a democritus dream? 0691 mourntheglories: TIMEY WHIMEY TRAVEL! 0692 darrrrkvengeance: so, is baby David an Aries or a Pisces? 0693 mourntheglories: lmao 0694 nick: yeah, since 13 it's only been a couple days 0695 macey1: everybody needs some sleep 0696 macey1: and a shower 0697 susan: and some food 0698 bennettca: Hunter must smell awful 0699 mourntheglories: and regroup in the am at school? 0700 mourntheglories: we all going to mga 0701 nick: but we'll be jumping ahead a bit as demerits goes, like we did with arc 2 0702 macey1: that's good these kids need time off 0703 mourntheglories: more like time to break down and recoup 0704 bennettca: I'm scared to find out what Irina's time-out is going to be 0705 susan: hopefully the teachers take it easy on them fior the first couple days 0706 susan: *~for 0707 macey1: irina is going to have the worst treatment, dang 0708 mourntheglories: well it sounds like hodge has their back or will attempt too 0709 upguntha: will David be 0710 upguntha: julie['s father 0711 macey1: omg you know what luisa told me earlier 0712 macey1: you guys remember that scene in #1 where david was following casey around right when she 0713 macey1: arrived at mga 0714 macey1: has a whole new meaning now, huh 0715 caseyballvins: YES 0716 bennettca: Woooooah 0717 caseyballvins: Oh geez 0718 mourntheglories: Ugh I forgot to bring that up 0719 mourntheglories: I feel like its about that time boys and girls to reread from start to end again @@; 0720 nick: haha, was waiting to see if someone caught that 0721 upguntha: i want my momy' 0722 leanne: omfg 0723 macey1: i'm probably gonna do a reread after this issue yeah 0724 leanne: "have you seen my mommy" 0725 leanne: i dont watch doctor who 0726 leanne: BUT I KNOW ENOUGH TO MAKE A CREEPY REFERENCE 0727 macey1: he just wants a hug 0728 mourntheglories: lmao 0729 macey1: even his mom won't hug him 0730 macey1: david's life is truly suffering 0731 caseyballvins: I wonder if Georgina knows 0732 mourntheglories: well I need a 5 min break, sitting staring at screen for hour straight hurting my eyeballs 0733 macey1: god i hope somebody on the staff likes david 0734 mourntheglories: BRB MG Fans 0735 macey1: dagney, maybe. somebody needs to give him cookies or whatever 0736 bennettca: David just wants a high five 0737 caseyballvins: She really didn't seem pleased David started following them 0738 darrrrkvengeance: a high 15 0739 leanne: oh also 0740 leanne: ruling out 0741 leanne: the david and zoe are siblings theory 0742 darrrrkvengeance: half-siblings? 0743 leanne: man my theories are dropping all over the place omg 0744 macey1: nothing is ruled out until this comic is over 0745 leanne: ....i.e. tom is her dad?? 0746 macey1: i still think tuna is a fish in disguise 0747 leanne: zoe is supposed to be half indian right yeah thatd 0748 leanne: make sense 0749 leanne: omfg macey. 0750 nick: zoe is 100 percent indian 0751 darrrrkvengeance: Zoe hadn't heard Engish until abrhama 0752 macey1: ah hm okay 0753 leanne: oh really? okay fully ruled out 0754 nick: heh, sorry leanne 0755 bennettca: Can we talk about how awesome that spread was? 0756 leanne: it's fine hahaha 0757 leanne: goodbye 0758 darrrrkvengeance: (and i apparently can't type it) 0759 macey1: YEAH joe got to do one of those 0760 leanne: precious theories 0761 richv11: So what happens in the panel where Casey touches the cylinder? 0762 leanne: I WANT THAT AS A POSTER 0763 macey1: x-men style character spreads 0764 macey1: that would make a sweet poster 0765 richv11: Does it just show a light 0766 leanne: i have the poster of everyone together 0767 bennettca: I really hope that gets made available as a print. I'd buy the crap out of that. 0768 leanne: the cover one 0769 leanne: but maaaaan i'd love that as a poster omg 0770 susan: you can buy the page for $1000 0771 leanne: oh yeah casey cylinder scene okay like 0772 leanne: this is gonna sound dumb. but. 0773 leanne: when she says 0774 leanne: "i forget" 0775 leanne: or whatever 0776 leanne: do you think she knows what shes forgetting 0777 leanne: or like. how do i say this omg 0778 leanne: HOW DOES SHE KNOW SHE FORGOT LOL 0779 macey1: i think she knows she's forgetting where she was 0780 macey1: like she knows hodge brought her to another time 0781 richv11: is she forgetting as in making others forget 0782 leanne: so she knows she forgot something. 0783 macey1: and that she's been gone.... 0784 leanne: but she doesnt know 0785 leanne: what it is 0786 leanne: ? 0787 darrrrkvengeance: but does she know she's going to forget before she touches the cylinder? 0788 caseyballvins: So like, when you know you went somewhere but you have no memory of it. 0789 upguntha: how much did she forget that's the question 0790 leanne: oh god amnesia plot 0791 leanne: omg excite 0792 richv11: was it her choice to make the others forget? 0793 nick: good question to ask 0794 leanne: yay omg i did a thing 0795 leanne: ALSO OFFTOPIC BUT who has been posting zoe/irina stuff in the tag??? BECAUSE BLESS YOU 0796 caseyballvins: Go leanne! 0797 nick: she's not the first character to have trouble remembering something, is she? 0798 richv11: who else has ? 0799 darrrrkvengeance: Ike, certainly, with the convo w Abraham 0800 caseyballvins: Jade doesn't remember the dream things she's having 0801 darrrrkvengeance: that hasn't happened yet 0802 caseyballvins: Hunter was having memory issues last issue 0803 upguntha: cause they haven't happened yet 0804 caseyballvins: I'm sure there's more, too tired to remember at the momemt 0805 leanne: jade omg 0806 leanne: thats the one thats sticking out to me 0807 caseyballvins: Jade is the biggest one though 0808 leanne: omg. what if amnesia is contagious. 0809 leanne: so jade had it originally. and then she made out with casey (shhhh it happened) 0810 leanne: and now casey has it 0811 upguntha: at least she didn't have a melt down like Ike 0812 leanne: and also kissed ike so he has it too 0813 upguntha: oh wait she stil ahtes someoene 0814 leanne: ooOOooOOOOooo okay im sorry 0815 darrrrkvengeance: well, also, Jade's family doesn't remember JAde 0816 abetterfuture: NIck, why was NOW the right time to reveal what the first page of the series showed? 0817 macey: whoa okay, so the chat broke for me for a few minutes 0818 caseyballvins: Again? 0819 macey2: one of you may have to get the first hour of the transcript for me yeah 0820 macey3: not my computer, my connection. as you can see it is bad 0821 caseyballvins: Bummer 0822 darrrrkvengeance: what i'm wondering is, with the "we just needed to be sure" btwn the nurse and Tom, 0823 nick: this was (26-29) the s2 premiere, so it felt like a good time to circle back on this 0824 mornglorschat: okay i am resorting to mobile 0825 caseyballvins: Probably the pregnancy 0826 richv11: Nick lots of comics end up after a while getting new writers and artists any chance of 0827 richv11: that with MG? 0828 leanne: NO. 0829 darrrrkvengeance: does that relate to the "FABF" note, or are they just, like, checking his ID or something 0830 leanne: I REFUSE. 0831 nick: nope 0832 leanne: good 0833 macey2: okay maybe my computer is working now 0834 caseyballvins: Thank goodness 0835 macey2: oh thank god 0836 richv11: so do you have control over it? 0837 leanne: also, slightly irrelevant but 0838 richv11: you and Joe 0839 leanne: "that character who’s calm cool and collected but you really want to see them slit someone 0840 upguntha: Did Clarkson also loose her Casey memories 0841 leanne: did u mean hisao. 0842 bennettca: Speaking of that, is Alex back in the next arc? 0843 nick: joe and I control the book, yeah 0844 richv11: good 0845 macey2: if anybody has the chat from 8 0846 macey2: ul 0847 caseyballvins: Ugh, I only have from 8 0848 leanne: ah hey i gotta go for a while for foods, be back later maybee 0849 macey2: we'll just go with the earliest time anyone has i think 0850 nick: I actually have to call it a night as well-- any last questions? 0851 caseyballvins: Not a question 0852 therealjoeyeisma: nick, i have a question -- how are you doing today? 0853 richv11: Nice to see you on here Nick 0854 richv11: have a great rest of the day 0855 macey2: nick, first of all, thank you for coming you are a shining star 0856 nick: TIRED 0857 caseyballvins: but I bought the 12 issue hardcover and I just want to say it is amazing, totally worth it 0858 macey2: the hardcovers are amazing everyone go buy em 0859 nick: thanks, tim is working hard on the v2 hc now 0860 abetterfuture: NIck, thank you so much for a wonderful series. 0861 bennettca: I bought soooo many hardcovers as xmas gifts when the first one came out 0862 caseyballvins: SO AMAZING, so ready for the next one 0863 nick: coming together beautifully 0864 macey2: nick, which truant backstory are you most excited for? 0865 upguntha: can not wait for it 0866 darrrrkvengeance: thanks for another great issue Nick. picked up the Bedlam TPB today. can't wait to read it 0867 nick: really proud of the irina issue, but Akiko is the one I'm most looking forward to 0868 macey2: ooooooh that's a cool answer 0869 lacracha_mance: When will we learn more abot Akiko? 0870 abetterfuture: YES. My fellow X-Man lover and Jun/Guillaume shipper survives. 0871 richv11: I hope Casey gets featured again in the character issues 0872 mourntheglories: back now to read >.> 0873 abetterfuture: So no character issue for Forunatao, Ike, and Vanessa? 0874 darrrrkvengeance: Question 0875 macey2: vanessa is getting one next arc betterfuture 0876 nick: they'll all get issues 0877 macey2: if the cover released is any indication 0878 upguntha: just cause she gets an issue doesn't mean she's gonna be'up' for it hehe 0879 abetterfuture: How long will next arc be then? 0880 macey2: tuna issue will be the most important mg event yet 0881 richv11: Casey is up for anything 0882 nick: vanessa is 032, excited for it, plotting now 0883 caseyballvins: I'm so excited for more Vanessa 0884 macey2: vanessa is a star, so excited for her 0885 akbogert: wait, when does the double-shipping start? 0886 bennettca: Did her mom survive Daramount's raid? 0887 akbogert: in two weeks, or in a month? 0888 caseyballvins: September 0889 nick: in a month 0890 macey2: ak it starts in september 0891 macey2: irina issue starts it 0892 akbogert: thanks all 0893 macey2: (which is august, but the end of the month) 0894 akbogert: close enough 0895 macey2: i would honestly be up for a giant 12-issue arc of character issues no lie 0896 abetterfuture: Same. 0897 akbogert: likewise 0898 abetterfuture: Zoe-focused issue? YES. 0899 nick: very likely, but not final, might be a mini-arc between 0900 caseyballvins: That would be amazing 0901 abetterfuture: AWESOME. 0902 nick: we'll see 0903 nick: night all 0904 richv11: well I need to try to get an hours rest before work so bye all nice seeing you Nick 0905 upguntha: gnite 0906 bennettca: Night Nick 0907 caseyballvins: Goodnight, thank you so much for coming 0908 susan: bye nick 0909 nick: thanks for all the nice words, see you next month 0910 lacracha_mance: Good night Nick 0911 akbogert: g'night! 0912 macey2: good night nick!! 0913 abetterfuture: Night nick! 0914 macey2: now that he's gone you can all talk about your ships 0915 macey2: without shame 0916 akbogert: i ship Zoe with being alive 0917 bennettca: Yeah, Zoe x Life 0918 akbogert: ^5 0919 caseyballvins: otp Zoe/Life (everyone's otp) 0920 upguntha: lol 0921 mourntheglories: night nick thanks for everything! another great issue 0922 mourntheglories: and I will recopy everything for ya Macey 0923 mourntheglories: ooops a little late on my goodbye yikes 0924 abetterfuture: Joe, what was your favorite of the upcoming issue to draw? 0925 upguntha: Am i the only one who loved that Metric Mg video 0926 mourntheglories: link please 0927 guest-1068504 changed nickname to macey 0928 caseyballvins: @upguntha 0929 macey: if you couldn't tell, tinychat is awful tonight 0930 mourntheglories: macey 0931 mourntheglories: I will copy everything again 0932 macey: when this ends we may just have to band together and get as much of this as possible 0933 upguntha: http 0934 caseyballvins: Team work! 0935 macey: KRYSTLE YOU SAINT 0936 guest-1068510 entered the room 0937 mourntheglories: thank you love 0938 mourntheglories: <3333 anything for you macey 0939 susan: ohh damn i just finished doin gthat 0940 macey: OH NO SUSAN 0941 macey: perhaps we ca put it all together from what we have in the end 0942 susan: it okay 0943 macey: thank you hameru 0944 susan: huehuehuehuehueh 0945 bennettca: I've got from 8 0946 macey: gosh, okay, anybody have any new theories from this 0947 darrrrkvengeance: this should have from 8 0948 macey: oh my gosh how many of you are doing this jesus 0949 mourntheglories: oh I did see that video wonderful wonderful 0950 mourntheglories: oh well than... nevermind lol 0951 susan: i can be on top of it for the rest of the night if you want now 0952 upguntha: Am i the only one that thinks Clarkson doesn't remember being casey 0953 susan: b/c your computer is a poop 0954 macey: hmmm n what makes you say that 0955 macey: because i don't have any hint of that 0956 mourntheglories: yeah me either 0957 mourntheglories: HOWEVER 0958 upguntha: the whole note thing she doesn' t remember it 0959 mourntheglories: I feel like ghost david is like a spin off of what happened with casey and the cylinder >. 0960 mourntheglories: >.> 0961 mourntheglories: was there a part where she did leave a note in an issue before? 0962 guest-1068510 left the room 0963 mourntheglories: because it could have been anyone 0964 bennettca: I just figured the note thing meant it was from someone else 0965 bennettca: Hodge or Abe? 0966 upguntha: nope just a theory 0967 lacracha_mance left the room 0968 abetterfuture: I think Casey had to sacrafice her memories of Tom and her son to stop Irina. 0969 mourntheglories: yeah us MG kids are our theories but it is possible yes. 0970 mourntheglories: ALL THINGS POSSIBLE IN MG WORLD 0971 upguntha: i know that realjoeesima loves my theories 0972 darrrrkvengeance: i can't recall, did Casey ever see David at MGA, or only Zoe in issue 5 0973 mourntheglories: minus Zoe not being dead dead 0974 caseyballvins: Casey hasn't seen him 0975 bennettca: Only Zoe, he ghosted away before Casey showed up 0976 upguntha: only zoe 0977 mourntheglories: im trying to remember her and zoe at the cylinder 0978 mourntheglories: ooo eerie 0979 macey: casey never saw him, but he saw her 0980 macey: david has run into... 0981 macey: zoe, fortunato, akiko, daramount, gribbs, abraham, and jun 0982 caseyballvins: Brendan too 0983 macey: the guards also seem to be aware of him, plus jun's gang 0984 macey: AND HOW COULD I EVER FORGET BRENDAN 0985 abetterfuture: Poor Brendan. 0986 caseyballvins: So sad about Brendan 0987 abetterfuture: I bet our redshirt from the first scene is going to turn out to be very important. 0988 mourntheglories: yeah... I have yet to see this V and Brendan cover... I'm so sorry guys, I have failed you 0989 ashley left the room 0990 therealjoeyeisma left the room 0991 caseyballvins: It's a lovely cover 0992 bennettca: I wonder what issue that'll be 0993 abetterfuture: So the upcoming schedule is 0994 macey: it's on my tag for mg krystle 0995 macey: it's 32 for vanesa 0996 macey: *vanessa 0997 macey: a jade cover was in the press release with 33+34 0998 macey: so i'm thinking 0999 bennettca: Ahhh, k. Silly comixology 1000 macey: irina-hunter-vanessa-jade-guillaume-hisao 1001 caseyballvins: That would be a great line up 1002 macey: leaving casey, ike, ian, akiko and tuna 1003 darrrrkvengeance: i though Nick said there was an Akiko issue 1004 mourntheglories: We need a post about this 1005 darrrrkvengeance: that was his fave 1006 mourntheglories: im already confused 1007 mourntheglories: lol 1008 upguntha: http 1009 mourntheglories: i meant the order thing lol 1010 mourntheglories: Im looking at said covers already 1011 mourntheglories: and pretty >.< 1012 caseyballvins: so pretty 1013 mourntheglories: omg btw what was with the title 1014 agorc entered the room 1015 mourntheglories: A new assignment for who exactly 1016 guest-1068651 changed nickname to agorc 1017 mourntheglories: or is it just me @@; and I think it could mean a number of people/things 1018 caseyballvins: Wait, what are you talking about? I got lost 1019 mourntheglories: oh the title for 29 is "A new assignment" 1020 abetterfuture: I love how the solicitations for each issue don't make sense until like 20 issues later. 1021 darrrrkvengeance: lost as well. i thought Nick said something about "demerits" being the next arc 1022 upguntha: it is 1023 caseyballvins: Ooooh I didn't notice the title 1024 caseyballvins: hmmmmmm 1025 macey: next arc is called demerits yeah 1026 mourntheglories: so the whole "test" was probably the casey cylinder past to present to past/present 1027 mourntheglories: and if it worked? 1028 macey: the title for 25 was "8 1029 mourntheglories: who the fuck knows haha 1030 darrrrkvengeance: where are people finding these titled? 1031 darrrrkvengeance: titles? 1032 macey: the press releases 1033 thebatlab entered the room 1034 guest-1068687 changed nickname to thebatlab 1035 macey: though to be fair said releases are often scrambled 1036 mourntheglories: VAGUE TITLES ARE VAGUE 1037 macey: like 21/22/23/24 all had theirs messed up 1038 mourntheglories: ooo like a word puzzle 1039 bennettca: I think some of the PE ones were, too 1040 mourntheglories: lets try combos 1041 macey: 21 had 22's, 22 had 23's, 23 had 24's and 24 had 21's 1042 macey: it was bizarre 1043 macey: also 18 had a different one because it was originally switched with 19 1044 mourntheglories: well thats unfortunate 1045 mourntheglories: ah good point out 1046 macey: you could say it was 1047 macey: unfortunato 1048 mourntheglories: bwhaha 1049 darrrrkvengeance: ah, i try to be spoiler free, so i never read solicits. 1050 macey: i'll never hesitate from that pun 1051 darrrrkvengeance: though i guess they're too vague to spoil much 1052 macey: mg solicits are usually one or two words, dv, it's not much 1053 mourntheglories: (btw I lied I did see the V and Brendan cover, it was just forever ago and I forgot damn 1054 mourntheglories: summer madness) 1055 agorc left the room 1056 caseyballvins: perfect pun macey 1057 macey: i like to refer to everything fortunato does as fortunato or unfortunato 1058 bennettca: As you should 1059 macey: it's fortunato that tuna is attractive 1060 thebatlab left the room 1061 macey: it's unfortunato that tuna had to carry a comatose akiko around for so long 1062 macey: it's fortunato that tuna is still alive 1063 macey: it's unfortunato that he is now in solitary and will probably be tortured 1064 macey: etc, etc 1065 akbogert: lol 1066 caseyballvins: MACEY STOP 1067 upguntha: omg 1068 mourntheglories: and 32's cover is a very old cover joe did that is from an xmen cover i beleive 1069 bennettca: I approve of this, so much 1070 macey: i won't be able to handle it when he actually gets a serious backstory 1071 macey: that kid is just a joke to us now 1072 akbogert: wait the one with the graves? 1073 akbogert: or did that one already come out 1074 macey: yeah, ak 1075 akbogert: <-- is a digital reader 1076 mourntheglories: yeah its 32 1077 macey: i think it was just a placement image because rodin may not have finished a cover yet 1078 mourntheglories: not out yet 1079 akbogert: yeah, that one has been done for a variety of comics, actually 1080 mourntheglories: ah lame 1081 bennettca: I think even X-Men recycled it a few times [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Nick